STAR WARS: kylo RENs true past
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: Amelia the daughter of qui gon jinn and padmès cousin the first woman in the Jedi bloodline program and when she gets pregnant with Anikin skywalker's baby her world goes upside down and her husband obi wan turns her to her breaking point and please comment but not rude ones about exciting plot twists for chapters Anyway and the true story of kylo ren
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the women in the galaxy obi wan had to pick Amelia the daughter of qui-gon jin after a few years of being married to her he got boring and here's another shocker Amelia is padmès cousin and they have a inseparable relationship and what padmè didn't know that her husband will betray her and here's the story of kylo ren real parents and as Amelia is trying to be assassinated by count docku and she and Anikin have been sent to her home planet naboo and they have been sent all on their own and she said on the way there " I can't believe what is going on" then Anikin said " you're telling me I-" then Amelia said " I'm so scared Anikin I'm just so scared " then he hugged her and said " it's going to be okay you're with me and no one underestimates the skywalker's and I will protect you even if it costs me my life my lady " then when they arrived in the countryside Amelia said " oh I remember watching these films with padmè the other Boleyn girl, moana, anasatasia " then he said " I have been ordered to stay in your room while you sleep I don't know why but -" then she said " orders are orders I understand Anikin and I don't mind someone watching me sleep " then when Amelia was dressed in a light blue dress and was very revealing around the chest and he was waiting outside for her to get to know her and she said " hey what do you think " and when he saw her he said " is it just me or some angel just appeared " then Amelia giggled and said " oh Anikin you make me laugh and oh never mind that is not important " at the dinner table they sat right next to each other and and Amelia said " oh I remember all those times me and my mom used to make dad laugh well she made all of my family laugh like the one eyed snake joke about why padmé didn't want to get married " she fell silent and he said " and what happened to her and your father " then she said " as you know my father is qui gon jinn and well my mom died from cancer ten years ago " Anikin said " I'm so sorry I didn't know I'm going to go outside " then as he was outside he turned around to see her walking down the steps and he said " fine hit me i deserve it " then Amelia hugged him and said " I know that what I said about my mother must of reminded you of your mother and I just think that you need a hug come on let all the sadness out I promise I won't tell the Jedi order " then Anikin cried his heart out and when he finished he said " wait your not mad at me " then she said " why would I be mad you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone " then when she was in her room they were having a argument about something that really started by a joke and she kissed him and he said " but you have a husband and it's not the Jedi way" then she said " I stopped loving that man a long time ago and do you care " then he said " no " then they began kissing which turned into snogging which turned into making out which turned into well let's not talk about that okay and by the sun rised they both looked at each other and she said " wow my back really aces " then he said " sorry " then she said " oh it's OK I haven't felt like this in years maybe you and I can have a affair with each other what do you think " then he said " where do I sign " but as soon as they got back to corasunt Amelia's and Anikin's relationship was agreed by the Jedi order because of the new Jedi maternity program but when obi wan and padmè found out about it and this is how it was the Jedi's 10000th anniversary and mace windu said " on the half of the council we have invented a new program which called the Jedi bloodline program and only Jedi and padawans are allowed to carry a force sensitive child now master yoga will announce the first couple of the program " then as yoda began to speak padmè and obi wan noticed that Amelia and Anikin we're not there and yoda said " Amelia Jinn and Anikin skywalker" and then padmè choked on her champagne and then yoda said " an announcement from Anikin skywalker we have " then as Anikin and Amelia came riding a horse holding hands sidesaddle Anikin gets off the horse and carry's Amelia on his shoulder holding her hand and the crowd except obi wan and padmè goes wild and as Anikin places Amelia down onto her Jedi council chair padmè pinches herself and Anikin said smiling " as you heard from the greatest Jedi council in a while * crowd goes wild* I like to announce that well uh...oh geese it's harder than Amelia would you com up here * Amelia gets out of her chair and stands next to Anikin smiling and padmè whispers " can this get any worse "* then me and Amelia would like to announce that she's pregnant * padmè pretends to be happy and the crowd clapps * and that she is declared that she is divorced and that the Jedi have allowed us to wed in two months " then after a month of wedding planning Amelia sat down and lounged on her sofa when padmè stormed in and said furiously " how could you marry my husband and let him go in between your legs or on top of your woman hood and now you have got pregnant again just because of the Jedi bloodline program " than Amelia stood up and snapped by saying " did you think I expected to get pregnant but you are too but I have been through this two more times and you are just having your first listen if you don't want to get hurt divorce Anikin your a destraction " then padmè's eyes began to water and padmè said feeling betrayed " what happened to you after all I've done you've betrayed me because you made an old foul of me damn you to hell " then padmè stormed out of the House and Amelia fell to the floor crying then obi wan stormed in and said calmly " Amelia where-* sees her on the floor *- AMELIA! * picks Amelia up and sits her on the sofa * listen I don't think that we can see each other again " the rest of the Jedi order make their way to Amelia's house and then obi wan let's go of Amelia and sneaks off into the night Amelia drys her eyes and bring out a baby name book and begins to write down names but one caught her eye _kylo ren skywalker that sounds great_ then mace windu and the rest of the Jedi order come into the room and mace windu said " we would like to skip the next month because we need you married to Anikin skywalker as soon as possible tonight shall be the wedding since your stomach is still flat and just so that you can wear a corset underneath your bridal gown " then Amelia said " indeed master windu and I'm already excited to tell my children that they will be getting a step father and I believe that I may have a miscarriage if I wear a corset underwear the bridal gown will do fine because that's the doctors orders " then Anikin noticed tears on the floor and said " have you been crying " then everyone else noticed the tears and then Amelia said " padmè came with obi wan I thought they were going to congratulate me for getting married but I was mistaken they called me names that I don't want to bring up and they hit me and abused me " then as soon as Amelia finished talking Anikin hugged her and a few months later when Amelia was 5 months pregnant she just got back from the hospital and held the results of the gender of the child she was carrying and quickly threw it into the fire place which she au lit the flames and sat down on her recliner and Anikin came in and said " well isn't it my favourite woman in my second favourite room so what's the gender of the baby " then Amelia said they couldn't see it crossed its legs so the doctor couldn't see" then Anikin sat on the sofa and said " so have you decided on what you're going to name it " then Amelia said " I was thinking variety if it's a girl and kylo ren if it's a boy"

 **Ok that's the first chapter of the real tale of kylo RENs parents and give me some ideas how he could not age at all and be adopted by liea andc Han but please if it hurts your head reading this please I'm trying to find out why it's happening me but don't be rude I done a lot of research to see if it's true and it is kylo RENs true parents so may the force be with you my fellow readers**


	2. Chapter 2

One day in Coruscant Amelia said " I can't take it anymore I have to reconnect with Padmè " . Then the door opened and Padmè walked into the room the two women star at each other for a few seconds before Padmè said with tears in her eyes " Amelia I'm so so sorry I should of been supportive but I pushed you away from my life because of my anger built on jealousy and I don't know what to do I'm pregnant with twins and I don't know how to tell Anakin " . Then Amelia started singing and sang " oh Padmè you may not know what to do but things will always come through because I remember the very first time you breathed your first breath and the day you were elected Queen. You are not the average woman * Amelia grabs Padmè's hand and runs to the balcony * you need to listen to your heart and that's because you inspired millions to not surrender to the separatists and because of you were winning the war you are the best thing in this galaxy filled with turmoil and that's because Padmè my dear cousin you always will find a way ". Padmè said " oh Amelia thank you for everything * notices something about Amelia * Amelia is there something wrong " . Amelia said " I'm leaving Anakin I'm going to the Lars residence on Tattoine and you must not tell anyone about this I'll send you a text when the laubor starts and will you please take care of Han and Amy " . That very night when Padmè just left with Amy and Han when Anakin walked in and said " Amelia I'm home ". Then he picked up a note saying " dearest Anakin I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks but I'll be back I promise but it's because of Padmè saying you ***** her so I might not come back for you so I'm afraid that this might be the end goodbye Ani" 2 tears on the end of the note come to view. 9 months later Amelia's return finally got to Anakin's ears. So when he arrived at Amelia's home who he saw there will be heartbreaking to him. Padmè saw him entering the room and said " Anakin what brings you here ". A few hours later Amelia and Anakin finally finished their argument by her saying " I'm sorry Anakin Skywalker but I thought I loved you enough to be with you forever but I can't do that anymore * puts the newborn baby boy into a basket with a box of things that she left for him to remember her by. And into a time machine and when she knows he's traveling 20 years into the future she turns around * goodbye Anakin " she then falls back out of a window. That very moment Anakin lifted his hand to try to use the force to save her but it was too late for Amelia made it look like she was killed by him as a sign of revenge.

 _50 years later..._

Berry had just finished fixing her X-wing and said " wow that was a lot of work " then a member of the resistance said " my'lady your mother and what's left of the resistance squad from the inner rim is here and so is a special someone " that very moment Berry ran out of the building and said quietly " the Melenium Falcon". Then Poe walked down the ramp and said while smiling " there she is the goddess of my inspiration my leading lady " then she looked at him and said " Poe your alive " then Finn said " I might've told her you were dead before the blowing up of starkiller base " then Poe ran to Berry and lifted her up and she squealed like a schoolgirl as he spun around and finally placing her onto the ground. The next few days Berry has been helping what's left of the resistance regain strength and helping them all she can and one day Poe said " come on Rey she's going to love you I know she will " then Jaina said " oh Poe she went out to get some more plants to turn into medicine because Jacen has very bad rash on his back and she won't be back for a few hours " then Poe said " oh no Jaina you should of went with her " then Rey said " everyday Kylo Ren walks in the forest with a squad of inferno troops and if he finds her he'll make love to her without her permission after kidnapping her " then Liea said " no she didn't go to find medicine she ran away to find him to try bring him back " then everyone else gasped in horror. Poe said " we have to get her back she might be terrified " meanwhile Berry was smiling as she was going on another adventure and said " okay stick to the plan find Ben, confront him, turn him back to the light side of the force and come back home before night fall this is going wor-* a net lifts her up from the ground out of nowhere * what the actual hell " then she heard the sound of inferno troopers and immediately grabbed her lightsabre and cut herself free and climbed up the tree next to her and thought wouldn't be spotted after they were about to leave but they did. By the one of the troopers saying pointing at her " There up in the tree it's a girl " then berry jumped down from the tree and ran extremely fast past the troops and they chase after her and she started doing gymnastics and flexible moves to get away from the enemy troops chasing her. One of the troops said " men that's not an ordinary person that's a child of Han Solo but who else is she related to oh yes that stupid couple Padmè Amidala and Anakin Skywalker and that drunken idiot Luke Skywalker and that **** Liea Organa " then berry stopped and turned around and ignited her lightsabre again and the trooper said fearfully " oh no everyone run " but they ran to slow and were all slaughtered. When it was all done Berry said realising what she done " oh no what have I done, what have I done * she falls to her knees and begins to cry * I'm a monster " she then lies on a log and tries to get to sleep but it was too cold and when she wakes up she's in chains and sees three men and a dog outside one of the men said " when the lady wakes up I'll make love to her without her permission " then another one of the three men said " why can't you just say **** " then the first one said " it's how I was raised and anyway then I'll scar her rotten with my horse whip * the dog looks up and smells something and begins to bark aggressively * that's enough max there's no one out here and-* looks in the direction where the dog is barking to see a tall black figure walking towards them * oh hell no I lost too many women in this way get your own woman your bleeding ******* " then the figure starts running and brings out a lightsabre. The lightsabre ignites and all that Berry could hear next were the screams of the three men as they were being slaughtered and when it was over she looked out the tiny gap in the tent to see black boots she thought he would not hear her but she sneezed then she saw the figure turn to stand in her direction and started to walk towards her and she looked the other way and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out and she said " hey let go of me you creep" then he said " woah take it easy I just rescued you from those buffoons " . Berry said " I'm sorry I have just been through hell looking for my big brother and I just lost my father and most of my alliance " later that night she looked out of a tiny window and said to herself " tomorrow will be a good day " then he walked in and said " you can't sleep can you well neither can I look we're all alone until the morning so let's make it count " then she said " no just because you have a lightsabre doesn't mean I have to do what you say all the time I'm leaving at first light and nothing will stop me * the next morning she was kidnapped by the first order * except for this " then she was taken to a cell and thrown in. As she patted herself she realised that they were going through her stuff and said when she saw a familiar face " Armitage well what a surprise to see you here " then Hux said " Beatrice how wonderful to see you to. I have some good news and some bad news " then she said " what's the good news " then Hux said " you won't be in this cell for long and the bad news is you will be forced to marry the supreme leader " then berry fell back and said " Snoke Armitage you got to get me out of this I can't marry Snoke " . Hux walked away and as he was about to leave he said " you're not marrying Snoke he's dead because of your precious Jedi scumb and-" he was suddenly cut off when Berry snapped her handcuffs and kicked down the door and Hux saw the look in her eyes and said while trembling " mother " . Six hours later Hux ran out of the prison screaming like a schoolgirl as Berry walked out of the prison wearing the wedding dress and said " ok let's get this thing done " as she walks down the hallway she says quietly " okay new plan, marry the new supreme leader then murder him in his sleep and escape with in the background everything blowing up " then she arrived outside the throne room when she was body searched bye droids. That very moment the doors opened and Berry walked down the isle and saw who she was marrying it was the guy who rescued her. After the ceremony she was forcefully moved into the bedroom and said " what's going on " then a random storm trooper said " the bedding ceremony will begin immediately for there's a battle with the resistance outside and the bedding ceremony can't be delayed Solo scumb " then Berry clenched her fist and punch the storm trooper through ten walls and then the black figure entered the room and said " are you doing okay " then she said " no I do not know your name and I'm going to have to make love to a guy I don't know " the black figure walked up to her and said furiously " you mustn't talk to me like that ever again and the name is Kylo Ren and if you want to survive in the first order with my protection * speaks persuadingly * then let me **** you and you can have everything you ever wanted I can make your wildest dreams come true all you need to do is let me do this to you ". Ten hours later Berry woke up and got dressed in her normal outfit and leapt from the balcony and ignited her lightsabre and ran towards her target. Meanwhile in the bedroom Kylo has just woken up and he turned around and said with a smile on his face " good morning my-* opens his eyes to realise that Berry isn't there * what, where is she " then he sees her just climbing up the balcony and said making her jump " well there you are my faithful wife who wasn't there when I woke up ". Berry said " yeah so what if I'm not there when you woke up last night you took my virginity and I didn't say that was allowed so is that payment for rescuing me which I didn't even ask you to do" he uses the force and throws her on the bed and kisses her and said " well I done that because I couldn't let them jerks turn you into a slave but * his voice begins to become sadder and sadder * you will never love me like everyone else I tried to save your brother once but Snoke blocked my path and when I got around him it was too late and you will always want me dead like everyone else I had a crush on you but you the sweetest, bravest and most beautiful woman I have set my eyes on will never love a thing like me a monster " that very moment Berry fell in love with him just like he tricked her to then Berry instantly kissed him and said softly " maybe because you think no one loves you is because you didn't let them have the chance to prove it like I'm giving you one right now " then ten hours later she just stared out of a window sitting on a chair in a dark grey dress and said to herself " finally some peace and quiet " then she saw something fall off out of Kylo's pocket and when she picked it up she said " hey something fell-* saw it was a wedding picture of him and another woman * Kathrine's alive * looks up at Kylo as he was asleep * but not for long * tears up the picture in half and throws it out the window and Kylo wakes up to the sound of the window * morning dear " then he said with a smile on his face looking at her " morning sleep well " then she said " I slept like the dead " then a couple days later he noticed a change in her attitude and when he had enough of it he decided to go back to his real wife * by the way the wedding was actually a ceremony of Berry becoming his mistress * and said " Hux I need to go back to my wife and you mustn't tell Berry because she'll react to it badly " then Hux said " I'm so sorry but that can't happen we've lost the war because of Auradonion fleet which was lead bye the beast and we're being banished to an island " _hours later_. Kathrine was pacing inside her private apartments in the newly built castle when Kylo entered the room and they well consummated their relationship.

 _20 years later..._

As Kelly was having a normal day she was cut off when she saw Mal on a purple motor scooter and said " well I guess I'll better make sure that she didn't see the tunnel " then Phasma riding a horse said when her horse came to a halt " princess Kelly your father wants to see you ". When Kelly returned home she said " what is it now father " then Kylo said flirtation when Kelly shut his bedroom door " you forgot about what we do every night since you became my new wife * by the way on the isle of the Lost this is not illegal you can do it as long as it's forbidden from Auradon * now get over here " . The next morning Kylo and Kelly were in bed embracing each other and smiling when they woke up they smiled she said " you were amazing last night I still can't feel my legs and my hips " then he said stroking her cheek " what would I do without you the world will be a blur if you're not here to give me children now we can't do what we done last night until-* sees her pleading eye gaze * how could I say no to you " then five hours later Kelly was walking around the island when Mal said " Kelly " then Kelly said " Mal I like to let you know that my father has given me permission to kill you if I see you again so don't return to the island ever " the very next week Kelly just found out that she was pregnant and she was going to tell Kylo when Mal got in her sight without even knowing it and sliced her throat with a dagger as she went.


End file.
